Always, Forever, Eternity
by zodious
Summary: After five hundred years of loneliness, Natsu Dragneel finally finds his mate. Only thing is, she's human and worse, she's a kid. A four year old kid. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Always, Forever, Eternity

Rating: T

Genre: Romance. Fantasy.

Disclaimer applied. I zodious, do not own Fairy Tail.

Summary: After one thousand years of loneliness, Natsu Dragneel finally finds his mate. Only thing is, she's human and worse, she's a kid. A four year old kid.

Warning: Alternative Universe. Out of Characterness. It's a different universe and it's not meant to be humorous but I'll try a thing or two just don't expect anything. This is a slightly more mature Natsu^^ Probability of cursing. Very high probability of multiple characters being attracted to Lucy in future chapters.

Chapter 1

**Finally**

With a quick sniff of smoke, an exhale of air and a movement of his shoulders, another sigh of sadness slid heavily from his lips. When his hand ran through the pink locks of hair, his eyes drifted closed, inhaling the scent one final time.

Smoke. The holes of his nose broadened. Thick, clouds of smoke. Another harsh intake. The smoke was everywhere, permeating the destroyed village, strangling the remaining bricks of houses, flicking harshly against shredded bodies, caressing the liquid of red and swimming violently within the mist of silence.

And he sighed. He sighed with agitation at his failure. They were too late. Then his hands were folding, knuckles drawing blood as they clenched tightly.

Another waft of the wind swept across the land, mingling with his exposed chest, white trousers and black waistcoat stained with the blood of the woman who had asked for his help.

"_Please save them…please save her…"_

And his eyes snapped shut, teeth gritting against the other, face constricting and jaw tightening even more.

A scowl harshly tugged at his face as he disappeared calmly into the cloak of smoke.

Taking a few steps forward, he paused again, whiffing in the air one last time. This time he sniffed harsher, harder and he sighed again, continuing his walk.

Nothing.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, wind dragging lazily into his hair and then another scent abruptly crashed into him.

Natsu's eyes widened slightly, surprise and this time he inhaled deeply. This time there was something else there besides the threat of death, destruction and smoke. It was an appealing scent. One he had never sensed before. One he had never smelt. It smelt…

Of vanilla, of flowers, of beauty, of him and…and of innocence, of tears…of pain.

He growled lowly, intensifying his speed. It was close and he sniffed again, eyes coldly scanning the place. This scent. Then his eyes widened in realization. It was her.

She was here and his heart thumped again in anticipation. If she was here then she could be hurt. His mate could be hurt and he growled again, eyes flashing red for a moment before he began running, dashing through the place and ignoring how the smoke seemed to darkened with each step he took.

Repetitively, his heart thumped furiously against his chest.

_I'm coming._

His fists tightened.

_I'm coming. _

Again, he was harshly gritting his teeth.

_I'm coming. _

And he stopped, dirt riling up at the unanticipated halt in movements.

For a moment, he felt his breathing become heavier than before and he searched frantically, hurling through the broken pieces of furniture, of wood then through the mist of the smoke he saw it.

Something small.

A shadow of a small body with flowing short hair, a small dress, tiny legs, tiny feet and his heart thrashed again.

Someone had survived but most of all that scent that seemed to command his every senses were coming from the small shadow.

The pink haired male tilted his head, frowning before taking a hesitant step forward.

When he reached the smoke, the first thing he noticed was that the tiny person was exceptionally small. The second thing he noticed was that this tiny person was in fact female. A female with blonde hair whose head laid buried towards the ground, hands covering her eyes. The third thing he noticed was that she was nothing more than a mere child. His heart tugged but the most impactful of them all was the fourth thing he noticed and that was the scent of tears.

The child was crying.

Another twirled of his heart.

This scent was coming from her but how-how? This scent, this was the scent of his mate and his mate. Was his mate supposed to be a child? Pushing the thought aside at the intensifying of her cries, he realized that those questions would have to wait. Right now, this kid had probably been traumatized. He could only imagine the horrors of what she had went through.

Hesitantly, he took a small step forward, hoping that she wouldn't freak out at the sight of him. Hopefully she wouldn't be startle too much that she would run, thinking of him as the enemy.

He was conflicted on what to do. He wasn't very good with these things. There was never a need to comfort anyone nevertheless a child. He wasn't too sure if he should hold her and this urge. This urge was unbearable. He wanted- no craved to hold the child but he was afraid that he would startle her or worse break her.

How could something so innocent be stained like that?

Another thumped of the heart.

And it hit him.

For the first time in his life, Natsu Dragneel found himself thoroughly confuse.

He didn't know what to do and he took another step forward, watching her closely as her sobs filled the air.

Then he gritted his teeth at the rising of her heartbeat, the raising of her shattered voice, the intensity of these vicious cries. He didn't like this.

The sounds of her despair, of her agony. Probably the screams of help.

She…She…

He didn't like this one bit and for some reason he felt a trigger of anger. Anger at who ever had done this. To his mate. Anger at himself for not coming in time. Damn it, he should have been here.

He growled lowly, unaware that the thing had slipped with an animalistic nature from his throat and he froze, noticing her hands had lowered, cupping her face gently, and she was peeking through blonde spikes of hair, revealing the most fascinating chocolate orbs he had ever seen.

Momentarily, he was captivated by the beauty of it then he saw the girl tremble, taking a step away from him. She seemed to break even more, body tearing through an abundance of earthquakes; shaking furiously, and the tears were large, big, slippery, transparent and drowning her face. Again, despite the state she was in he was in awe. The child was beautiful.

His lips parted to say something, anything but she drew further away, taking a bunch of nervous steps. "P-please…stay back." Her voice was wobbly and broken and the tears erupted even more.

Smiling gently, he outstretched a hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, kid."

Shaking her head, she continued to take more steps away, murmuring, "Please…" And then she tripped, landing flat out on her back and releasing a moan of pain at the collision.

Instantaneously, Natsu was at her side. However, with the abrupt movement, he had unintentionally cause her to release a gasp, struggling to get back up but only toppling over, tears becoming worse as she shook.

She was shaking like crazy. "S-Stop…" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut, still struggling to get back up and for the first time since his arrival, Natsu noticed that there were multiple cuts and bruises marking her skin. Something within him died even more at his failure.

She was too terrified. Too damaged. Too hurt. Who could have done this to her? And he darkened again, struggling to remain calm. To not lash out in anger. They had made his mate afraid. Afraid of him. They had hurt her and he took a deep breath.

Right now, she didn't need to see his wrath, she needed comforting but how could he handle this when she was afraid of him. He didn't want to touch her. She was already hurt. Damn.

"Kid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Please stay back," she murmured, palms squeezing either side of her head, eyes more tightly screwed than that of before, body in a sitting position.

His heart dropped. The sight literally killed him.

Again he inhaled deeply before exhaling.

He came closer to her, trying to forge his face to that of warmth and he attempted another smile, hoping that his anger remained still. "I'm not going to hurt you," he repeated firmly, outstretching a hand. As soon as his skin had met with the top of her head, she had pulled back. "Stop!" she exclaimed and his hand curled within thin air. Then he attempted another smile. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already," he whispered softly, watching as she slowly peeled another eye open, meeting with raven.

"…W-Why… Who…" Her lips-pink and plump- had separated from the other, another eye had opened and she stared at him, conflicted between fear and confusion. He-He didn't want to hurt her?

Why…Why?

No! She shook her head. No! No! No! This was a trick. They just wanted to get her and she quickly fled to her feet, stumbling a bit before beginning to run, ignoring the curse mutter from the stranger's mouth.

And she tripped again, falling face flat. Launching her hands out, she supported her weight as she made haste to stand up.

The ground had shifted. A shadow now shaded its countenance and she realized that he was behind her, towering over her and once again her heart was ticking vigorously.

Turning around, the blonde quickly sat on her butt, scrambling backwards, eyes bulging from their frames, tears highly visible and he took a step forward.

When her back met with something hard, the blonde came to a startling realization that made her chest thump in despair. She had been cornered and she squeezed her eyes shut, allowing the terror to brutally rip through her. This was it. He was going to kill her.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

She felt it. Something radiating nothing but warmth had threaded itself through her hair. One eye snapped opened. The guy was stooping down besides her, smiling brightly. "See I'm not going to hurt you, kid." And he trailed his hand down, lightly tracing her cheeks and she flinched at the warm touch, unaware of the broadening of his smile. "I promise I won't hurt you. Trust me."

She stared into his eyes, long, hard, as if searching for something. Perhaps the truth. She was searching for the truth. His eyes were dark, bright and friendly. There was so much warmth coming from him. But-But…

He-He didn't want to hurt her…

The tears rolled even faster. "P-Promise."

This time when his smile expanded, canines showing, eyes glinting, she saw it.

The truth. This stranger was telling the truth and for some reason she broke.

There was no time for him to react. No time to do anything as she threw herself roughly into him, making him lose his stance as he landed unceremoniously onto his butt, eyes heightening.

Tiny hands fisted into his clothing, brown eyes were now sealed shut followed by another layer of loud cries.

Confusion. He was a bit confuse but then he smiled again, dropping a hand on her back as his other free hand snaked behind her head. Her hands tightened around his clothing.

Everything had grown eerily quiet behind them and the wind lashed out again. It was the only sound that had been offered besides the noise of her cries. And he sat there, silently offering whatever comfort he could emit, grip tightening when his eyes darkened murderously.

Another beat of the heart.

Then darkness.

* * *

To be continue.

* * *

So wow this is my first fairy tail fan fiction. Fortunately, I'm use to only writing bleach fan ficsXD But I love Fairy Tail and I decided that I really wanted to give it a try so here it is my first ft story.

I hope you guys love this as much as I enjoy writing itXD So be gentle with zodious-chan, this is her first time entering the realm of fairy tail. Please expect out of characterness because the characters have went through different experiences so some of their personalities maybe slightly altered but I'll try my best to write them in characterXD

Like the story so far, Zodious-chan will be very happy to hear your thoughts.

And thanks for taking the time to read!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Changes: Natsu is five hundred years old instead of one thousand. Srry for the late update! *bows*

**Special thanks to the mega awesome reviewers:**

TheSilverKey13

GoldenRoseTanya

Emmy

Guest

DeathBerryHime

Original-Character-Disorder

**Special thanks to the amazing alerts:**

_4EVERASHIPPER _  
_Aka-sama _  
_Alerssa _  
_CatsCradle22 _  
_Channy101 _  
_Critic-san _  
_Curiosity- Or n0t _  
_DeathBerryHime _  
_FoxBlood _  
_KanaeHitomi _  
_LinkWarriorInGreen _  
_LuckyLifeSmile _  
_Monika-chan _  
_Simply-Ai _  
_That'sRidiculous _  
_TheSilverKey13 _  
_allycat1979 _  
_briannap0122 _  
_jojoinuyasha _  
_luvanimeaLOT _  
_rebeflynn _  
_xxSmilewhendownxx_

**Special thanks to all those who favored: **

_1fairytaillover _  
_4EVERASHIPPER _  
_Aka-sama _  
_briannap0122 _  
_CatsCradle22 _  
_Critic-san _  
_Curiosity- Or n0t _  
_DeathBerryHime _  
_GoldenRoseTanya _  
_GreyNeko _  
_ILoveAnimeGuys _  
_Kaidee-1 _  
_Original-Character-Disorder _  
_xXSaphirexSoulXx _  
_xxSmilewhendownxx_

Warning: Grammatical errors, spelling errors. More errors?

Disclaimer applied.

Genre: Romance, action, fantasy.

Chapter 2

Eventually –he didn't know how long it had took- but the noises-her noises, her cries had finally receded. The little girl had finally stopped crying.

She had. His eyes drifted close. She-the child had. A deep breath.

In the midst of her despair, in the midst of her cries, she had fallen asleep, unconsciously cocooning herself against him, breathing timid and soft, face relax and agile and he sighed. He just had to sigh as he tilted his head back just a bit to flicker his gaze through the array of stars.

Another deep, long breath was emitted preceded by another and then another before his gaze met with blonde hair spilling over ivory cheeks.

It was official now. He, Natsu Dragneel could now categorically declare that every part of him, every fibre, ever cell, every entity, every single thing within him was in an upheaval. He was in an upheaval. His thoughts were in an upheaval and he tried once again to process what the heck had just happened. He had found her. Yes, he had finally found her but she was broken. He had found his mate yet she was nothing more than a mere child. The woman who had pleaded, no begged him for help, he had…he had failed her… but this girl…his…

Natsu sighed softly, bringing himself to his feet as he cradled her into his left arm. With a quick scan of her figure, the pinkette found his eyes narrowing coldly, taking in the carves, rips and tears of the flesh-her flesh. All of this blood. This wasn't something that should be on her and once again he felt his jaw tightening, teeth gritting as a growl slipped unintentionally from his throat.

…

…

…

Another whisper of the wind clattered quietly into the deserted village. Another howl at its movements. Another whisk of disintegrating smoke shredded his vision and he halted his steps, slipping his hand lazily into his messy locks of raven.

Through the thick layers of smoke, he squinted to see what lied beyond. There was nothing but darkness. Destroyed items. Murdered humans and. His eyes widened slightly before lowering when he realized that the form of that standing person was none other than his pink headed comrade. It wasn't a survivor. It wasn't any of their friends and he sighed, frustrated at the fact that he had yet to find anyone.

Surely, everyone couldn't have been slaughter. Surely, someone must have had the nerves and the guts to have survived. Someone should have survived! They had to and this stench. God did this place reeked!

Crossing his arms over his naked chest, the man's eyes darted downwards, wondering where exactly should he checked before deciding that he should probably meet up with that pink headed bastard.

With the way he stood so still, so unmoving maybe he had perhaps found someone and in no time he was jogging nonchalantly towards the man, face impassive, eyes sharp and frown deepened.

"Oi Natsu! Have you found any survivors!"

There was no reply and he rolled his eyes, agitated, vein beginning to bulge when he met his companion's side.

"You've gone death now flame head! Did-" His eyes widened, lips parting in shock as a bead of sweat trailed down his forehead.

"…A survivor…" Then he realized. "Shit, is she okay?" he asked worriedly and in response the pinkette shook his head, sighing softly.

"I don't know, she's traumatize." A pause. "Tell the others I'm heading home Gray."

Gray frowned. Home? But they hadn't finished yet. And what of the kid? "You taking the kid with you? We've got to give her to the humans, Natsu."

On death's ears. That's what Gray Fullbuster's words had fallen on when his pink headed companion had decided to further the distance between them, stare cold and face indifferent just as shots of flames tore viciously through the ground, enveloping both him and the child, swallowing them whole and leaving nothing to remain as dust wheeled lifelessly across the barren wasteland.

Nothing except the raven headed male who just blinked consecutively, running a hand through his messy hair once again. What had just happened there? Gray then shook his head, jogging right back into the city, continuing his search for survivors as he looked to find the others. They were not going to like this. That he was sure of.

…

…

With another sigh, Natsu folded his arms behind his head as he listened to the melody of her breath and the thumping of her heart. Her breathing was. He smiled gently. Good, she was still alive and momentarily he closed his eyes before they flipped open, skinning through her tiny frame yet another time.

There was no need to worry. The girl was safe. No longer were those bruises and that horrid stench of blood. No longer did she wore those tattered clothing. His cousin-Wendy had made sure of that and again he smiled, thankful that only she had remained here when everyone else had not. If she hadn't been here then he would have. He would have… His fists clenched. Honestly he didn't know what he would have done if Wendy hadn't been here. After all he couldn't exactly cater to his mate's injuries. He wasn't a healer nor did he possess any such medical equipment.

Abruptly, a frown tackled his face. Instead of four feet, the chair now stood on two and his gaze flickered to her yet again before reaching for the ceiling, brows furrowing.

Behind his head, his hands tightened and his chest knotted just a few more times when he realized that for some reason, unbeknownst to him, the man actually wanted to see her eyes even though he knew that now, however, was not the time. After all this girl was a-a-a k-k-kid. She was a kid.

His lips tugged downwards, brows knitting in anger.

She was a kid. After five hundred years of loneliness his mate was nothing more than a mere child and really, the man just had to wonder if this was all some sick, twisted joke. However, he knew it wasn't. He had smelt her. He had smelled her again. Heck, he had smelt her just now. This was real.

The little girl was his mate and he never felt more disgusted with himself than now. He wasn't a pedophile for goodness sake. This wasn't right. After all he had went through, fate had still decided that enough just wasn't enough.

Blessing him with a child and-and-and. His eyes widened slightly. A human. Great, just great she was also a human and he knew the man just knew that fate was obviously playing a very sick game with him. This-no that was awful and what made matters worse yet again was the fact that not only was she a human and a child but she was broken.

She had just lost her village, her friends. His gaze darkened. And her family; her mother; her father, perhaps even siblings. She had also gotten hurt in the midst of the attack.

He growled again.

But…at least she had survived. At least he had appeared in time. Losing his mate before he had even met her. His stomach churned. If he had been late. If she had been caught in the massacre… If he had came there only to discover her broken, dead body.

Natsu inhaled deeply, averting his attention away from the ceiling before landing them onto said girl who lied idly on her sides, across from him.

So small, so tiny. Too small, too tiny that his large bed completely enveloped her. Another breath escaped her tiny lips and he took this moment out to thoroughly examine her as he dropped the chair to all four's.

Round face, long, thick, very thick eye lashes, pink lips, blonde, small eyebrows, a small, cute nose, gorgeous blonde hair that swept across both the side of her face and her forehead and he gawked. No gaped, no gawked. It was all he could do.

The child was extremely…cute. No, extremely beautiful. Too beautiful. Great, now he would have to deal with stupid, human perverts.

Natsu sighed. Fate really was playing a cruel game with him.

Giving him a gorgeous mate, a broken mate, a child and a human.

How much worse could this get?

She twitched again, moaning softly before changing positions; back pressed against his sheets, arms sprawled at either side of her. For a moment, the corner of his lips lifted and he took a deep breath.

Everyone would be here soon. Various scents rushed into him at the thought. Already, he could smell them and he sighed again, knowing that their patience could only stretch so far. Gripping his knees, he hoisted himself to his feet, exiting the room before locking it afterwards only to receive a hard punch to the head when he had finished.

"What the…"

"Natsu," muttered a dark voice and he stiffened. Great. His day had just gone from worse to horrific and he had no problems in expressing his intense annoyance through the simple twist of the face.

"Erza," he acknowledged and the woman before him crossed her arms, gaze narrowed and eyes sending daggers. "Explain."

"What's there to explain?" he replied.

"Everyone is waiting for you down stairs. Wendy told us you said not to enter your quarters. Gray told us you found a human child. Explain. Where is this kid?"

Natsu sighed, brushing a hand over his hair. "She's in my room."

The red head frowned, dropping her hands to her side. "Why?" Just as the words had slipped, a brow had arched.

Natsu sighed again. Something he seemed to be conducting just a bit too regular.

"Erza, she's my mate."

At the confession, her eyes widened. "A child is…is your mate?" she choked out, shock beyond means and he nodded before walking passed her.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah… yeah I am," he answered, disappearing behind the corner and leaving the woman to stand there, bewildered before turning, heading into the same direction as him.

After he had reached the large living room of couches, chairs and various other accessories meant for liming, there was a loud cry of 'Natsu' before a blue cat suddenly came crashing into the chest of said name, weeping pathetically.

"Wendy told me you didn't want anyone entering your room! Why Natsu!" sobbed the cat and Natsu sighed. It was all he could do at this stage. All he could do was just sigh. This situation was draining him.

"Sorry to worry you Happy."

"Ne, Ne Natsu is it true that a kid had survived. Where is she Natsu?" asked the exceed innocently and Natsu shook his head. "She's in my room, sleeping."

Happy tilted his head curiously, wiping away the large drops of tears when Natsu gently patted his head. "But Natsu why is she here? The humans have a place for kids who lose their parents."

Everyone in the room remained quiet, watching the man carefully as they all just waited. More minutes had slide by of conversation being exchanged between male and cat whereas silence hung among the rest of his companions.

Licking her dry lips nervously, Lissanna was the first to move; taking a gentle step forward. "Natsu what's going on?" she asked, throwing him a concern look while eying him intensely.

Another harsh, agonizing moment sunk by until he calmly answered,

"The girl I took is my mate."

At the new piece of information, everyone was startled, eyes growing as big as saucers.

"A kid is your mate!" Happy exclaimed, surprised, like the rest of them.

The only person who didn't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation was the silver haired beauty who simply giggled. "Really? That's kind of cute. Congratulations Natsu."

Laxus gawked at her. "Lissanna, this isn't funny. This is serious."

Lissanna shook her head happily. "What's wrong with that? Natsu won't do anything to her until she reaches the age of adulthood. Besides he just has to wait a few more years. He's waited centuries, a few more won't hurt."

If only she knew how wrong she was.

Mirajane too smiled. "Lissanna's right." She tucked a finger beneath her chin. "But I really want to see her Natsu. Can we see her?" she asked, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"She's sleeping," Natsu answered sheepishly.

"I don't think Mirajane nor Lissanna comprehends the nature of this situation," Jellal remarked quietly.

Gray crossed his arms, shirt suddenly vanishing. "Not only is she a traumatized kid but she's a human."

Levy who had been quiet finally decided that now was the time to speak, "Hm, what's wrong with that?"

Gajeel darkened, arms crossed. "She won't accept him. Humans don't accept people who are different."

Levy pouted. "There are good humans, I've seen them."

Gajeel shook his head. "Even if they do exist, Natsu still has a problem. One, hardly anyone has a human mate. Two, we're immortals. The kid isn't. The process in giving her eternal life is also very dangerous especially in Natsu's state," he muttered.

"Then there's the matter on of if she'll even want to live for eternality," Gray added and Juvia nodded, serious.

"If she does in fact decides she doesn't want it, Natsu-san you'll be forever alone…" Wendy trailed off, knuckles near her face, heart sad.

"I know," Natsu answered, failing to notice the scarlet haired beauty behind him, watching him darkly.

And finally she spoke, "Natsu." Their eyes met and she continued, "Are you happy?"

What's there to be happy about? The only good thing was that he did indeed have a mate, that he had found her. That he wasn't one of those immortals born without a mate.

"I don't know," he responded truthfully. Honestly, he didn't know. Finding her was a joy, but the package she came with wasn't.

Turning around, he headed towards the stairs, halting at the top before tilting a head. "No one's allowed to see her till she's calm. Don't sneak into my quarters," he stated seriously, before venturing back towards his room, leaving everyone to stare at him, shock.

"Natsu…" Happy trailed off and Charla smiled. "You can sleep with us Happy."

Wendy nodded, excited before sparkling. "But if Natsu-san's mate is asleep, wouldn't she be hungry."

Mirajane grinned. "Off course she will. I know, come with me Wendy, we'll make her something big!"

Lissanna also grinned. "Wait for me nii-chan!"

With an opening of the door, Natsu took a few steps into his room. Then he was closing it, admittedly a bit roughly.

And he blinked, realizing what he had done before sliding charcoal eyes towards the child. Good, she was still sleeping. He hadn't figured out exactly what he would say to her. He hadn't figured out what he should tell her. He wasn't even too sure how she would respond to him. The only reason she had jumped into his arms was because she was in desperate need of contact, of comfort and he was the only one around her who could offer such gratuity.

Sliding his hand into his hair, he tugged lightly at the pink spikes, frowning then his body was sinking into the mattress, careful of awakening her. His back faced the small creature, and he rested a fist against his cheeks, a concentrated look occupying his features.

_Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm over a hundred years old. You're my mate and oh by the way I'm not human. I want us to be together for eternality but I'll have to turn you and the process is…_

No, that sounded retarded. He would be sure to earn a frightened scream from her. Besides what would this little thing even know about mates or about how long he had waited for her? About how agonizing his entire life had been. About how he had given up, accepting the fact that he was one of the Unlucky's- those born without mates. Those who were always incomplete.

The torture of not being able to love another, to initiate in intimate activities with others, to watch his friends and those dearest to him happy with the very thing he didn't have and he sighed, allowing his hand to squeeze tightly into his hair.

At first he didn't mind. In fact, he was happy to not be tied down. To not have to worry about something, to not have to love. He was a carefree kid hundreds of years ago; grinning, happy, excited, training, and becoming stronger. There was no need for a mate. A mate had no right being in his life at that time and perhaps fate had heard his wish.

But to think he would have to wait this long. Yet still, some part of him was glad he hadn't found her. He had been exiled from his home, and if she had existed they would have taken her away from him. He supposed, he should show a bit of gratitude for all the stalling fate had conducted for him. But that was two hundred years ago. Two hundred years and fate hadn't shown her to him.

Two hundred years! This-this wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair that while others had found their mates so easily, he on the other hand had to wait this long.

His fists clenched and his jaw seemed to coil in upcoming anger. And delivering her like this to him. He wouldn't have even mind if he had met her at some human place, selling flowers as a grown adult. He wouldn't have even care if she was a peasant. Anything would be better than the way fate had delivered her. Knowing she existed but he couldn't touch her, couldn't do anything with her just watch her as she grew was horrible. This was horrible.

And he growled again, unable to hold it anymore.

Another moan erupted and lazily he cocked a head, eyes meeting with the blonde. Her eyes were beginning to flutter and her breathing had changed. This wasn't good.

Great, she was beginning to wake and he had yet to figure out what he would tell her.

Another agonizing moment slid by and then finally, her eyes had fluttered opened.

She seemed lost, daze then her eyes were closing before reopening yet again and she blinked consecutively, confuse. When she sat up, brows knitting together, her gaze wandered all over the place until finally they landed painfully slow onto him and he hadn't realize he was holding his breath till now.

Natsu was never one to fall for cute things and he wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that she was his mate that he held the desire to compliment her but with the way she stared, with those humongous eyes, trembling lips, blinking lashes, really he was once again trapped in a world of awe for her and so he had whispered his thoughts. So he had whispered that word. "Beautiful." Then he was blinking rapidly, realizing his error. Crap.

Fortunately the girl seemed genuinely confuse, if not a bit tip startle. Then tears were beginning to gather and he felt his heart pulsed once again.

How could one fix something that was broken? How could one fix a broken kid? Children held a limited understanding of things especially those of the human bred. Honestly, he really, really didn't know how he could help her.

"M…mummy…da-daddy?" she sniffed.

His heart hurt. And even though her bangs hid her eyes, he could already tell what were beginning to whirl behind them. He already knew the emotions and the tears that were beginning to boil, ready to be spilled, ready to corrupt every living sense he possessed.

It was coming. The tears. The scent was strong as those teary eyes stared up at him and he swallowed nervously. "Listen..."

She sniffed again. "My…m-mummy and d-daddy…died…died…pro-protecting…protecting Lucy," she cried and he froze.

If he was to assume base on that sentence alone, perhaps her parents had hid her or worse shielded her with their bodies. Then he realized she was in pain. There was no time to be thinking such a thing and Lucy. Was Lucy her name?

Natsu frowned deeply before resting a hand on her shoulder, causing for her to blink, peeking up at him through those mesmerizing, chocolate orbs.

"Listen, you're safe now. You're mom and dad died happily." Obviously this was the wrong way to go about the situation for she was crying even more, her tears tumbling and tearing viciously through the landscape of his room.

And he panicked.

He really did panicked. What did he say wrong?

"Um…Lucy…Lucy's your name right," he asked politely as he could mustered and despite the state she was in, she nodded timidly. "Listen to me, you're mother and father are in a better place. They're in…" He racked his brain. What did the humans call it now?

"They're in…heaven. They're happy."

She shook her head in denial. "No! No, they're not. They died protecting Lucy! Mummy died with tears in her eyes!" she exclaimed and he took a deep breath.

"D-daddy…died shielding Lucy and mummy…Aunty…Aunty Michelle went to get help…she had Lucy…but then we were ambushed…and she hid Lucy and and and…they took her and…and…and…" She erupted again and he pulled his hand back, shifting his body, folding his legs as he reached out another time. At first he was hesitant to make another move but then he ruffled her hair and she paused, meeting his gaze one more time.

"You're safe now. You're safe," he assured her and she blinked, a drop of water sliding eerily slow from her lashes, dropping into his bed. His bed was filled of it. Wet spots. Wet dots, fused dots. Lots of dots.

Too much dots.

Natsu took a deep breath as he used his knuckles to wipe the tears. "I will protect you, Lucy."

Lucy peered up at him curiously, sobbing beginning to lessen. "P-protect?"

Natsu grinned. "In other words I won't let anything happen to you."

She bowed her head. "But Lucy…Lucy wants mummy, daddy and Michelle… Lucy wants…"

The pinkette sighed. "I'm sorry Lucy, but they're in heaven now. And I'm sure all they want is for you to be happy."

"Happy?"

"Yeah."

"They want Lucy to be happy?"

Natsu nodded, showcasing his teeth.

"How do pinky knows this?"

Pinky? "Trust me, Lucy I know. Please trust me. I didn't hurt you right? And I won't lie to you."

"B-But…"

As gently as he could, Natsu gripped either side of her face, bringing their faces closer to the other, and he stared into her eyes, serious, hard, long and determined.

"They want Lucy to be happy," Natsu stated firmly, repeating it again, "They want Lucy to be happy."

And she mouthed, "They want Lucy to be happy?"

Natsu nodded. "They want Lucy to be happy and I…" I want Lucy to be happy; he trailed off within his mind, frowning when he released her face.

"But…Lucy's hurt. Lucy's really, really sad. Lucy won't be able to see her family anymore?"

"I'm sorry, no you won't ever see them." He paused. "Don't cry. Let's fulfill their last wish eh?"

Again, she sniffed.

"They want you to be happy, remember. So be happy Lucy!"

"But Lucy can't be happy!"

Natsu sighed. "Are you hungry?"

Lucy blinked, momentarily confuse. "Huh?"

Natsu stood up. "I'm going to get you something to eat."

"P-Pinky's…Pinky's leaving…Lucy…"

"I'm not. I will never leave you. I'm just gonna bring back some food."

And just when he had stood up, she was grabbing onto his clothing, pressing her body into his back as she clenched the material hardly, eyes squeezed shut. "P-please don't l-leave… L-Lucy's really, really…s-scared."

His eyes lowered as he glanced back at her, watching the water trail and he took another deep breath. "I know…" And he turned, placing his hand over armpits and shoulders before he lifted her, ignoring her gasp of fear. "I won't hurt Lucy okay. Trust me."

"…O-O…"She shook her head, frightened when he lifted her into the air, away from him and smiling largely.

"Don't you like this?"

"No! L-Lucy's frighten!" she exclaimed with her tiny voice, closing her eyes and he scolded himself when he noticed tears already beginning to form yet again. Crap, he was moving too fast.

"Sorry, Lucy. Is this better?" Natsu asked, placing her gently onto the ground and she nodded shakily.

Then he outstretched a hand. "Hold my hand."

"Eh?"

He made a gesture with his hand. "Yeah, hold it. Or do you want to walk by yourself?"

She frowned, shaking her head and he guided his hand back awkwardly at his side. This must be how rejection feels. "Okay then, stay behind me." And she nodded in the affirmative, following him as he headed towards the door.

When Natsu opened the door, he saw that food already stood there, lying on the floor, metallic covers, silver tray, and multiple plates. "I guess we don't need to leave the room…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he muttered, picking the tray up before retreating back into his room, kicking it shut.

"Where do you want to eat, Lucy?"

"Eh?"

"Do you want to eat on the bed or the chairs over there?" With his thumb, Natsu pointed towards the chairs and tables in the corner of the room and in response, the blonde merely shook her head, pointing towards the bed instead.

"Bed it is then," he grinned.

Soon, Natsu had reached the object and he dropped the tray gently into his bed before turning to her, stooping and outstretching his hands, smile still ever so present. "I'll help you get back up."

For a moment, she graced him with a slight air of skepticism then she was nodding timidly. Grasping either of her side, Natsu brought her into the air before landing her carefully into the comfort of his mattress. Then he proceeded to take a seat in front of her, tray in middle, eyes lighting.

And he heard it.

A growl. This time the growl hadn't come from him. He blinked before smiling. "You're really hungry huh?" Lucy lowered her head. "N-No."

"Right." And he removed the covers, pushing them to the side before gesturing, with one of the covers still in hand and words blaze of excitement, "Eat up."

Pink colored her cheeks as she stared down at the food in astonishment.

"Smells good huh?"

Slowly, the blonde glanced up at him before she nodded hesitantly. "Yes."

"Come on now." He motioned with the inclination of his neck just as he had pushed another cover to his side and he continued, "Eat or do you want me to feed you?"

The girl colored again, shakily outstretching a tiny hand. "Mama…and Michelle…and p-papa…always feed Lucy…" She gripped on to a piece of bread and he grinned, realizing that she probably preferred to be fed by hands. Hands of her family. Again he frowned before brightening at the thought of feeding a child.

"Let me feed you Lucy."

Lucy shook her head. "Lucy can feed herself."

"No, I insist."

"No."

Natsu sighed, grabbing hold of a piece of bread, yanking a piece off, dipping it into the sauce then he was throwing his hand in front of her face. "Say Ah."

Lucy shook her head. Obviously his mate was much stubborn than he thought. Therefore, he lightly cupped her chin, eliciting a gasp of surprise and he pushed the piece of food into her opening, causing for her eyes to widen.

"How does it taste?"

"…" She stilled, chewing softly before granting him with the tiniest of smiles and he froze.

Did….Did she just smiled at him?

He eyed her harder, watching as she begun engaging in the other foods gracing the plates, tiny hands roaming all over, tiny hands clenching, tiny hands moving and bringing whatever she had chosen into that small mouth of hers. For a moment, he could have sworn she had hummed. Was food the way to his mate's heart?

He frowned as he continued to gaze at her and he couldn't help but to stare harder than before.

Something was wrong. No, something was right! She looked different. Slightly, only slightly different. Her eyes seemed to be more illuminated… and her face seemed a bit livelier to that of before…

She had smiled at him and even though it was the smallest smile he had ever received it didn't change the fact that it was there. The little girl-his mate had smiled at him. She had actually smiled at him and he had never felt his heart beating in such a way.

So this is how one feels when they find their mate. This is how his friends felt when their mates smile at them.

He hummed silently to himself as he pulled away from her, allowing his head to clash into the pillow. She could smile. He had managed to make his Lucy smile despite all that had occurred earlier.

Finally, there was a slight flame of happiness. What other things could he do to gain an even bigger smile or even better a laugh?

And so Natsu Dragneel begun his plotting.

Operation M: make Lucy smile.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

*facepalms* guys no worries, really no worries, there's a reason why natsu's mate is a kidXD Honestly, I wasn't too fussy about the idea at first, but I wanted to do something different and here I am coming up with a pedofile natsu. Really what have I done to our pink haired heroT^T oh well good thing its fiction lolXD But really now that I think about it this reminds me of the Jacob thingy in twilight. Really I thought the whole thing was sick and a bit cute well at least zodious-chan has a well….at least she has a good reasoning as to why it's so. *nervous* At least she believes she has a decent enough reasoning. *crosses fingers*

No worries he's gonna abandon her…or not… :/ guess u'll have to wait and seeXD

The next chappie is already done, and I'll update it next week or so but I'm having a debate whether I should split it in two or upload all as 6000 words. Opinions?

Thanks for taking the time to read. Reviews would be deeply appreciated. I really would like to hear your thoughts. I normally update weekly but I doubt I'll be able to do that right now with the way my schedule's looking plus I have no internet but no worries I usually deliver long chapters^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Excuses: The entire chapter was basically rewritten from Saturday. My apologies for the lateness!**

**Special thanks to the mega awesome reviewers:**

_NALU-4EVER-12 _

_DeathBerryHime_

_Lilpumpkingirl_

_Rebeflyn_

_Black Kitty Knight Club_

_Person_

_Guest_

_Original-Character-Disorder_

_Guest (special thanks for chappie 1 & 2:D)_

_Belladu57_

_Guest(Is this the same person who reviewed chappie 1 and 2:))_

_As always, all comments are deeply appreciated! Thank you so much! I enjoyed reading everyone of them. Actually I reread them more than twice! My schedule is really busy, replying is virtually impossible and I hate giving half hearted responses, I have to do it with my heart or I don't do it at all. But I love you! And your support never fail to make my day!_

**Special thanks to the amazing alerters:**

_2takuya_

_2009g7_

_Black Kitty Knight Club_

_Bobbi Phantom_

_Crystal5329_

_Hotspot the 626__th_

_NALU-4-EVER-12_

_NyankoSenpai_

_SakuraUchihaforever_

_Serika2001_

_lilpumpkingirl_

_luvelguk_

_metroid09_

_sfoxdaniel_

_AS96_

_Chiharu Himeji_

_Doraguniru_

_Hikari no Tsubasa Tenshi_

_IG1701FT_

_Kyinue5356_

_MissFunny31_

_NaLuLover_

_VongolaOttavo_

_animebunny23_

_tori white 9256_

_coolred213_

_shadowbaby.2012_

_DraXXter_

_Mafuyu Mia_

**Special thanks to all those who favored:**

_Black Kitty Knight Club_

_Crystal5329_

_Ghiro_

_NALU-4-EVER-12_

_SakuraUchihaforever_

_Serika2001_

_keikain _

_kyia12_

_see you anonymous _

_AS96_

_Chiharu Himeji_

_Doraguniru_

_Hikari no Tsubasa Tenshi_

_Kyinue5356 _

_MissFunny31_

_VongolaOttavo_

_animebunny23 _

_tori white 9256(couldn't place those dots. Sorry:))_

_belladu57_

_Kaitana08_

_shadowbaby.2012_

_Mafuyu Mia_

_I love you guys sincerely! _

_Warning: Errors? More errors? Errors-_-_

_Disclaimer applied._

_Genre: Fantasy, action, romance._

Chapter 3

Three days had passed since his mate had come to live with him, more specifically his room. It had been three days since the horror of that day. Three days of pain. Three days of him having to wake up during the night to comfort her as she poured it all out, crashing those silver droplets of water into his clothing and ravishing his chest with the depths of those throaty sobs. Not a single night had passed without the child weeping, being cruelly plagued with the wrath of nightmares. Silence was all he could offer as he continued, as best as he could, to cater to her needs.

Attempts in garnishing her with play worthy items had received nothing but polite rejections.

The child was shy, quiet at times, talkative only when certain questions were asked and silent on others. Yet even though, despite all of these challenges, despite the fact that he hardly knew her, the man really had already fallen in love with her; something that only his kind were indebted to feel.

Love on first sight.

And as far as he was concerned humans didn't feel that way.

Humans really were lucky.

While his kind were impulse to fall in love with one creature; one person for the rest of their life, humans on the other hand could fall in love, forget then fall in love all over again and for a moment he blanched at the thought of her never falling in love with him. She was a human. She didn't have to fall in love with him and for some reason the thought of locking her in this room never seemed more desirable than now. Keeping her away from them. From any human, any male, anyone with the potential, however slight, however probable to take her away from him, he just wanted to… He really, really wanted to keep her. After all, despite the audacity of the entire situation wasn't she his? He had every right to keep her then suddenly it hit him.

Reprimanding himself brutally came afterwards when he realized the atrocity of where his thoughts were heading. This was wrong. These feelings, this possessive instinct was wrong. Lucy wasn't a thing. Nevertheless did she belong to him. Lucy wasn't-couldn't be his unless there was some sort of mutual agreement and as far as he was concerned Lucy was just.

For a moment, his gaze slid lazily over to her and his breath caught within his throat.

Lucy was just.

With each breath she took, her back rose just a bit higher before lowering again. From where he sat; at the side of his bed, the perfectly chiseled outline of her head could be seen. On her stomach she lied. Her arms were curled loosely around her head and he realized, in that split second of admiration that Lucy was just well Lucy. Soon a small smile followed after the face of awed.

Yawning, Natsu rocked his chair back just a bit and his hands intertwined behind his head.

At least, before she could come of age, nothing was wrong with him teaching her. Nothing was wrong with being selfish jut for a little while. Just until she came of age that is where he would then enrolled her into a human school. The pink head hummed in agreement as his eyes drifted shut. Each breath that escaped remained soft and light and then it became deep. A deep breath of sorts or perhaps a hitched of breathing.

Finally he had come to a conclusion. He was not going to give Lucy to the humans. Instead, he would allow her to stay here and his heart jolted at the thought.

Natsu frowned as a contemplated look proceeded. Unless she wished to mingle with the humans then he held no intentions of releasing her into their territory and he grinned, taking a mental note to remind Mirajane sometime later to prepare a room for the child. Since the passage of those three days, Natsu had took to sleeping within the fine comfort of his mahogany chair. Perfection he knew was not what the item had to offer yet even though it was a tip bit uncomfortable, he still felt some inkling of satisfaction because of the fact that he got to be near her. Her scent was…

Intoxicating and his face fell. Also innocent. Too innocent. Too humane and too young. Softly, he released a sigh of irritation but felt a sparkle of hope when he realized Lucy would soon be a permanent resident here. She would be given her own room. Preferably one within his reach. And-And. Again his face fell. Lucy would be lonely. Then he became excited again. But Happy was there! While he would be unable to stay with her at nights, Happy however could. Happy could sleep with Lucy!

The corners of his mouth expanded, excited. Humans liked cats right especially if they could talk. The child would be fascinated, happy and if Lucy was happy then maybe just maybe she could even smile for him or better yet laugh.

At the possibility of Lucy becoming happier, Natsu's grin matured further. To see her happy was something that made his heart jolt. He wanted to see that face she wore whenever he fed her.

It was the only significant feature that promoted her potential to attain happiness and it was something that motivated him immensely once she retired to that realm of quietness.

Despite her initial reluctance in accepting food from his hands, when the food entered her mouth, Lucy would always have this face that was...

Hmm, cute. Beyond cute and very, very amusing. He chuckled lightly at a recent memory of her impatiently making a mess of her face. True he had been purposefully teasing her. Obviously enjoying the way she pouted at his denied act in feeding her and true he was partly to blame for her rash actions yet still the man couldn't get that particular picture out of his head. The orange liquid was splattered all over her face and her eyes. Lucy's eyes had grown incredibly big. Large, larger and woah any minute now he had been sure they would have popped!

Again, he laughed. With a slight tilt of the head, a curious, consecutive line of blinks, the blonde glanced back at him worriedly. "P-Pinky?"

At the name, his carefree attitude dropped being firmly replaced by a frown of confusion. No attempt was made to correct her as he folded his arms across his chest and pinned her with an impassive stare. "Hm?"

The child blushed, shook her head, stuttered a quick no and then went back to whatever she was doing before he had interrupted. Almost had he been caught. Lucy would most definitely not appreciate the fact that he was being entertained at her slip up. But how could he not. Girls didn't really liked food did they? Or maybe they did. Hmm… Lissanna wasn't a heavy eater. Neither was Erza or Mirajane. His cousin-Wendy was no exception to the rule either nor was Cana, EverGreen, Levy and Juvia.

A soft chuckle escaped.

Eating, he could only assume, had to be one of her favorite activities to do. For a moment, he wondered what else she liked to do. What games intrigued her? Was she interested in wizardry? Could Lucy even do magic? Natsu paused. The urge to unleash these series of questions were beginning to become unbearable. He wanted-no needed to find out more about her.

He wanted to see the lit of those big, brown eyes, see the tug of those lips, hear the softness of that melodious voice, see excitement tattered that face as she spilled everything to him. Told him everything. Her likes, dislikes, age, birth date, favorite foods. Everything. Did she play with dolls? What toys intrigued her? What type of girlie clothing did she preferred? He wanted to know everything and he sighed knowing that Lucy, however, was not ready to let him into her world. She was not ready. Fully healed was she not and once more, he sighed.

Just for now, he would be contented with watching her. Yes he would continue to watch her. Watch her as she stared at his door, brown eyes filled with wonder and glinting with something he couldn't quite comprehend. Watch her as she cried. Watch her as he wiped the tears. Watch her as her perfectly outlined eyes remained downcast as he relished her with his motivational speech. Natsu would just be satisfied though impatient to watch as she grew quiet, silent, lying lazily on his bed as if she was thinking, going through emotions, battling with conflicting thoughts and honestly the man really was baffled at it all.

What did children even know about thinking? Indeed it had been a while since he and the others last since hung with kids, however were children always so. His brows furrowed. Weird and did they even liked reading? He frowned, remembering when he had caught her glimpsing through a random book of his. Perhaps the child liked reading then he had an idea. Maybe he should take little Lucy to the library!

Then it hit him and his face fell. She wanted to go outside. That's why she kept staring at the door. Lucy wanted to go outside. But why didn't she tell him. Again, he felt his fist pounding against his head at his blunt stupidity. Off course she wouldn't tell him. She didn't know him. She was shy, nervous and most of all she probably didn't trust him. Off course she wouldn't tell him that she grew tired of the repetitive scenery and he scolded himself at his recklessness in taking care of her.

The chair fell on their other two legs.

Now that he looked at her, the girl showed all signs of boredom. Quickly her legs swung into the air before falling against the tangled sheets and then they were up again. His stare narrowed when they trailed along her clothing. Clothing. Natsu blinked. Clothing. He stared harder. Clothing. Then his face dropped. Crap. Lucy needed a new pair of clothing. Not only that but she also hadn't bathe in quite some time. The pink shirt that swallowed her also had a few stains on it.

Another magnitude of confirmed stupidity hit him. There was no other way to say it. No sweet words could dull the fact. He Natsu Dragneel was very, very, very, much more very's stupid. Great, he was almost as dum as Gray and that in itself was nowhere near complimentary.

But how could he have not recognized it sooner. Charla's shirt was a bit stainy. Heck it smelt funny but her scent. An inhale.

That scent was the only thing he was interested in. The one thing that preoccupied his entire senses. However, that was no excuse for him not noticing that-noticing her. He really was doing a horrible job in taking care of her wasn't he? Lucy needed to go outside. Lucy needed clothes. Lucy needed a bath yet he could not give it to her. Most definitely would she not feel comfortable with a grown man bathing her and he realized soon he would be needing help from the outside.

Now that he thought about it Natsu hadn't left the house in the span of those three days. The child hadn't wanted him to leave and his friends were generous enough to leave a tray of food at his door every morning, every afternoon and every night. He smiled. They had done a lot for him. They had sacrificed so much for him and he lowered his head, slightly ashamed that he had been keeping them in the dark especially after everything they had done for him. Following him, henceforth exiling themselves from their home. Death were to be their punishment and once again he was thrown back into that cruel memory of blood. Splattered blood. Red, red and his fingers curled, pressing harshly into the palm of his hand as he tightly gritted his teeth. There was a rigid moan. One that brought him back into the lavish walls of his room and slowly, consciously he blinked before his gaze softened when they landed on her.

Again, she moaned and he smiled. Already the events of the past had been quickly forgotten.

His friends wanted to see Lucy and here he was keeping her locked up in a room, doing nothing but staring. They deserved to see Lucy then he was brightening, abruptly hopping out of his bed and in response, as if he was going to leave her, Lucy too was hoping to both her knees and tiny hands, lips parting in apprehension.

"P-Pinky…" Her voice was fragile. Just like her and in disapproval, his head shook. Scowling lightly, the pinkette crossed his arms over his exposed chest. Time to put an end to this pinky and wait. He blinked. How could he have not bothered to tell his own mate his own name!

After he had finished reprimanding himself, he tilted his head and frowned while his gaze remained casually locked on her. "My name's not pinky…"

Curious Lucy. Confused Lucy cocked her tiny neck, slipping those chocolate orbs through hanging bangs as she gave him a very, very piercing look. A long flow of silence hung between them. Intensely, she stared. More than once did her lips open, only to close afterwards before opening yet again. Her tongue peeked out, lapping the dry flesh of her lips and this time when her lips parted and her eyes widened, the words sprung.

"B-But…you're hair's pink. Pinky must be your name…" she insisted and he blinked, awed at her rationalization.

Then he retorted gently, without a hint of animosity. Just plain correction, "Well, you're blonde right and I don't call you blondie."

Obviously, regardless of his tone, the tears had still pooled. In the corner of her eyes they shined and when her head lowered, Natsu could have sworn his heart rattled straight out of his chest especially when the sound of a loud sniff could be heard followed by another. As a few more proceeded, he stilled, frozen out of his wits, unable to properly process what the heck he had done wrong. Was Lucy offended? No intent to offend her had been made had it? Or was he just plain stupid that he couldn't properly differentiate between nice and well the opposite of nice.

He was a terrible care taker. Natsu could now categorically declare that as a fact and before he could punish himself further, she murmured with puffed cheeks and downcast eyes, "I'm s-sorry… L-Lucy thought…"

Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a deep breath. "I-I'm s-sorry! P-Pwease f-forgive me!"

At the phrase, he stared. Perhaps he gaped a little. The language of her body, her tone. Everything that was Lucy was very, very appealing and he sighed, tangling his hand into his messy hair.

With a quick dismiss of her humble apology, the hand from his spikes fell. Slowly, he pushed it forward and from his mouth teeth showed. The smile-his smile though broad and toothy was infectious. Lucy found herself unable to blink, unable to turn as she gazed with awe into his face.

Then her mouth fell opened just a bit when he spoke. "Pinky's not my name, Lucy." His tone was gentle as he corrected her, continuing timidly. "My name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

Sealing the color he most favored behind soft skin, she exhaled deeply before reopening her eyes.

Another long pause passed.

When her hand stretched towards him, slowly, very slowly, nervously even, her tiny fingers lightly gripped hold of his much larger hand and her stare darted anywhere but him. There was a time in between her reaching for him and in between him staring at her that he had blatantly appreciated her. Something that he seemed to be doing quite regularly.

"Lu-Lucy Heartfillia."

Lucy Heartfillia?

What a really pretty name.

"Lucy Heartfillia," he repeated firmly, eyes deep and intense and she nodded vigorously much to his contentment. "I see."

"N-Natsu not l-like it?" Again her gaze swung to the ground. Her shoulders dropped in dismay and he released her hand before patting her head affectionately. "Like it? I love it Lucy. It's perfect like you." Slightly, his eyes grew. He hadn't meant to say that last part.

Ignoring the bulge of her eyes, he threw both his hands out, grinning ridiculously. "Come on."

Her head inclined. Obviously she was confused. Proof being that of her timid stare plus the soft sound of a lightly pronounced, "Eh?"

"You wanna go outside right. I'm going to take you outside."

There was no time to smile at her for already she was up, on her two tiny feet, rushing straight into his arms and hugging his chest. Her fists clenched the material of his coat. "Thank you N-Natsu!" she squealed, hugging him tighter much to his surprise but then the warmth came and that shocked look quickly melted into one of something soft. For some reason, he liked the sound of his name coming from her. It wasn't annoying like Gray's or scary like Erza. It was just plain…warming and very much so welcoming.

He wanted to hear her say it again.

Grasping her sides cautiously, Natsu lifted her carefully into the air. He watched. Making sure that this time no tears could slip and he spoke, tone firm and gentle, "I'm going to give you a ride on my shoulders. Is that okay Lucy?"

Quickly, she nodded. Around, he turned her then raised her into the air, allowing her to sit on his neck as her legs dangled over either of his shoulder. When she tugged at his hair, his hands coiled around her legs and he smiled.

"N-Natsu's hair is really pwerdi!"

Blinking, he decided that he didn't quite like that term but Lucy had said it. So if Lucy had said it then maybe, just for her he'll accept the compliment just this once. Besides, this was Lucy. Not Gray, Not Elfman and most certainly Not Erza.

"Thanks Lucy!"

"I like Natsu's hair. Pink is Lucy's fa-favorite color!"

"That's good to hear," he replied, liking what he heard.

One step closer. Soon all that he asked would be answered.

A couple of steps was all it took to close the distance from where he stood and where the door lied. Quickly, he unlocked the door, pushing the object opened. Into the hallway they strolled and he could feel it, her heart rate jumping, squealing in excitement and wrapping lividly around his chest.

Lucy was happy. Now all he needed to complete his day was one little smile. However big, however small. He didn't care, he just wanted, no, needed to see her smile. Just one more smile. Unconsciously, his grip around her legs tightened and he tilted his head curiously when she spoke, "Natsu?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we?"

"At my place," he answered coolly as their room disappeared behind a corner.

"Your place? This is Natsu's house?"

The inquiry made him grin. "Yup."

"Is Natsu's house big?"

"Yup. Really huge! I'll take you outside later okay?"

"Okay! Does N-Natsu live alone…"

With a quirk shake of the head, he answered. "Nope. Lots of people live here with me."

"Lots of people?"

He nodded. "Yup, they're my friends."

Abruptly, chocolate eyes grew and through plucked lips, the word came, "F-Friends?"

Natsu halted. His stare narrowed when he glanced up into her eyes. "Lucy." A deep breath was taken to steady the list of tumbling questions. While caught in her teary orbs, something sharp snapped at his chest yet he ignored it. He ignored the heavy gut feeling. The foreshadowing of something…wrong.

"You didn't have any friends?" he finished softly and the tiny hands grasping his hair loosened.

Dropping her chin, Lucy licked her lips. The ground, it seemed, somehow, without his knowledge had become more important than he was and he tried again. "Lucy." This time, her gaze did meet his.

And he saw it. Something disturbing. Something that no child should have to possess. The sadness, the pain…

A thumped of the heart followed by a vicious pull.

Inhaling, she exhaled harshly and through the coloring of this face he disliked, the girl had the audacity to smile. She smiled. Brokenly. Another pull then another thumped of something dark and sinister. It was only then while held captive within another whirlwind of thoughts that he heard her strained voice, confirming what he most feared.

"-Lucy was never really allowed to leave home…." And his response had occurred almost instantaneously, hoping to attain all that he asked.

"Why?" he breathed.

Her answer was simple. "I don't know…" Then her grip tightened around his hair again. "But Lucy would get really sad…when-when she watched everyone play. B-But I had Aunty Michelle so Lucy was not so lonely!"

Surprisingly when her lips curled, he saw genuineness. He saw the beaming of those eyes, the lighting of the face, the happiness that sparked but most of all he saw truth. Yet still, even if she had this Aunty Michelle she should have been allowed to mingle with those of her kind!

Natsu decided.

He. Did. Not. Like. This. Not one bit. Something was wrong. Why would her parents of all people not allow her to mix with other human children? Did some of the humans do this? As far as he knew this wasn't normal behavior. At least for a human to have. Was the village too tiny? Was it of evil or something? The pink head found it quite hard to believe that her parents would stay within a place of such cruelty and harshness.

On his face, the frown deepened. Investigating the city would have to come next after he had catered to her needs. For now, Lucy was his main priority. However that didn't stop this funny feeling creeping up on him.

Something was wrong with that village.

...

...

...

003

...

...

...

Finally, they had reached his destination. Just as he had expected, Wendy, Mirajane and Lissanna all stood there in aprons, in the kitchen, preparing what he assumed to be the meals of the others and perhaps even his and Lucy's meal and the smiles they wore were outrageous. The chattering was loud. Briefly he could make out something about a mission in the forest. News of the personal activities of each of their friends was exchanged.

It seemed Evergreen had once again stoned Elfman in the garden, naked. For a moment, he synthesized with the white haired male. EverGreen was very, very dangerous when angered. Still did she really have to stone him. No less in his garden of all places. And like _that._

Now, bringing Lucy there would have to wait till later and he sighed, unaware that said sigh had travelled much further than he would have originally liked, being picked up by none other than his blue headed comrade. Wendy blinked consecutively.

Whatever she had been doing instantly came to a halt and she dusted her hands against her apron before turning to face him, eyes growing in surprise, lips gasping in shock then with an exclaimed of Natsu-san, she ran straight towards him.

"Good morning Natsu-san!"

Acknowledging her by resting a hand on her head, he greeted, "Wendy." Before continuing, brows furrowing. "Where's Happy?"

"Fish hunting with Charla," she answered. "I'm so glad to see you out, Natsu-san!"

Behind her hand, Mirajane giggled and commented with a wicked glint, "We all are happy Wendy. For a moment there I was worried that we would have to burst into your room Natsu."

And he frowned, realizing just horrible he truly was. "Sorry if I worried you guys."

"You didn't worry us silly." Lissanna grinned, dismissing his apology with a graceless flick of the hand. "Though I was getting a bit concern when you hadn't come out in three days."

"Sorry," he muttered again which only received a long, scrutinizing stare from his best friend who only smiled at his stupidity. "Natsu, really it's okay! Now lemme guess." She paused and tapped her chin. "This cute little kiddie must be your mate right!"

"M-Mate?"

"Lissanna." Natsu growled lowly.

Her ands reached out to cup her startled face and she stuttered a mortified apology. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Natsu, I'm sorry!"

The pinkette sighed. "It's okay, Lissanna." With a quick glance at Lucy, his lips stretched and he realized finally would he be able to introduce Lucy to other people. To people who always stuck by his side. To his friends. To his family and to those most precious to him. His friends would be Lucy's friends. All he could hoped, in spite of what she had confided with him earlier, is that she'd be willing to accept these friends and hopefully, someday she would be able to fully accept him for what he truly was. However, now wasn't the time to fill her head with stories of what he-they were. Stories said to be that of a myth. Now was the time to make the blonde happy. Besides that, right now, nothing else mattered.

"Lucy, these three are my friends."

The child mouthed the word and already he could tell the bitter title it held. Sour, distant and hardly used. All of this, within a single sound, could be heard, telling stories of the unknown. Stories he wished to hear, from her lips, stories he wished after being said would be wiped from earth and most of all from her world. She deserved to be happy. With that determined thought in mind, he explained, "These are good people, Lucy. They're my friends and if they're my friends then they're Lucy's friends."

"L-Lucy's friends."

He nodded and the other three women smiled, staring at the child with happiness. Peeking through her bangs, her gaze flickered through all three women skeptically before peering down at Natsu and then her head was lowering, eyes downcast once more. "Lucy doesn't have any friends."

Natsu along with the three women's faces fell. Yet even though the child's words had obviously hurt each of them, Lissanna was the first to make an attempt to rectify the situation. A large grinned spread beautifully across her face and she outstretched a hand. "Lucy's your name right?"

Again she peeked up, head still held down. Nevertheless she nodded much to the ignited excitement of all three women. "What's your full name?"

"Lucy Heartfillia."

"Pretty name, Lucy! Well mine is Lissanna. I'm Lissanna Strauss! Pleasure to meet you." And she gripped the girl's hand warmly, giving it a gentle shake. "Lucy may not consider us her friends. But Lucy is definitely our friend! And all of us will do everything in our power to make Lucy happy!"

The blonde gasped while Natsu smiled. Wendy and Mirajane grinned. "I'm next!" Mirajane exclaimed, ushering her sister to the side before outstretching a hand. "Mirajane Strauss! Pleasure to meet the pretty lady!"

"P-Pretty?" Lucy tilted a hand, gripping Mirajane's hand timidly. "Yup!"

"Lucy is very nervous. Everyone is really, really pretty but Lucy. Lucy is..." Her shoulders hunched and she sighed.

Mirajane, Wendy and Lissanna blinked. "Huh?"

Natsu laughed. "She doesn't think she looks pretty," Natsu confirmed as he slid his hands from her legs, to her sides and finally holding her armpits. Hoisting her into the air, he directed one last grin before landing her on the ground. His hand rested on her head.

"She's young, leave her be," he said but both Lissanna and Mirajane would not have it. "That's not okay, Natsu. You're already beginning to train her wrong."

Lissanna nodded at her sister's words. On the other hand, Natsu blinked, not exactly understanding what she was saying. "There's a wrong way to teach Lucy."

"Yes, you're already setting an example for her to have no confidence in herself. You are awful!"

"Huh?"

In front of him, Lissanna waved her index finger and pouted. "You are definitely the worse kind of man there is, Natsu. I am very disappointed in you."

"Huh?"

Wendy smiled. "Natsu-san it's not okay if a girl doesn't think she looks pretty."

"I know but Lucy's a kid, she doesn't-"

"Yup! Tell your cousin, Wendy. Lucy will grow up with that thought all because her guardian couldn't teach her. Good thing we're here huh?"

"I don't understand."

Before he could be chastised even further, a loud growl of the tummy was heard. All eyes turned, bulging at the sight of the blushing girl.

Realizing everyone's eyes were on her, Lucy took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut and exclaimed, "I'm sorry!"

And they froze.

"Ngha! She's so cute Natsu!" Mirajane literally had stars in her eyes as she bounced up and down in excitement.

Wendy too also squealed, "Kawai!"

And Lissanna giggled. "Awww!"

"Can we feed her Natsu?" Mirajane asked, still bouncing. Up, down. Up, down. Up, down. Uppppp. Downnnn. Honestly, Lucy couldn't keep up anymore.

"Lucy you hungry?" Again, his hand took residence on top of her head and she nodded slowly. "Y-Yes…"

"We have lots and lots of things to try! Come on Lucy-chan!" exclaimed Wendy but before the girl could be whisked away by all three women, she paused, turning slightly and glancing back into the smiling eyes of Natsu. Her face heated again and she looked down towards the ground.

Fortunately, Natsu understood what her stance implied and he waved a hand carelessly. "Go on."

Lucy's face brightened. "T-Thank-you N-Natsu!" And she was carried away towards the fridge only to be startled after it had been swung gracelessly opened by a very happy Mirajane.

"Don't give her too much junck guys and Wendy could you give her a bath and some clothes."

"Okay!" Wendy answered, fascinated and Lissanna squealed when she saw the child eye's growing incredibly larger, stunned at the bright light gleaming upon her skin. The fridge was….the fridge… Lucy swallowed. Biggg and the food. How could so much food hold in one refrigerator… So much food…

Her head was-was. She sniffed. Spinning! Dizzy! Lucy was beginning to feel Dizzy!

"Don't worry Natsu! We'll take care of Lucy. Why don't you take a break or something? Or are you hungry too?"

The pinkette offered his best friend a tiny smile and shook his head. "No. I'll come back when breakfast is ready. Take care of her."

His gaze returned to the back of the blonde. "Lucy I'm gonna leave you here with my friends. Is that okay?"

Holding the cookie within her tiny mouth, she nibbled before pulling it away and turning fully to face Natsu with a tilted head and wide, curious eyes. "O-Okay…Natsu won't leave Lucy?"

"Course not." To illustrate his point further, he directed a huge, teeth filled grinned at her and that was enough to make her face light up, heart to fumble and lips to twitch up, slightly, only slightly yet he had seen it. Though the smallest smile he had ever received in all of history it was enough to be the most powerful. For him. It was a tiny ray of light. Of hope.

Another time, his heart skipped a beat. It warmed at the thought of Lucy soon reciprocating what he most desired then with a quick wave, he headed out of the kitchen realizing that for the first time ever in such a long, long time he could finally be classified as one of the luckiest persons in the world. Soon, Lucy would be happy. That he was sure off. Now all that remained was for him to find out what exactly was wrong with her city. A city that made his chest tightened just at the mere mention of it.

The way that injured girl had come to them, in the forest, bleeding to death, pleading for their help before dying in his arms was definitely strange. But what was even weirder was the way in which she had came. The city-her city-Lucy's city was far, far, far, far from where he, Gray, Erza, Gajeel and Levy had trained yet despite the oddity of their location where humans dare not enter due to the dark beliefs surrounding it, she-the human girl- had somehow managed to popped out of the bushes, bleeding cruelly as her eyes searched franticly for help. He could still remember it.

The determined look. The stale scent of blood. Droplets of blood. Despair, fear and agony. The picture of when she had dropped to the ground at the sight of them, gasping for air was still fresh. Almost like yesterday and instantly everyone had appeared at her side, just as she wheezed,

"P-Please help me! My city…My city is being destroyed by monsters!" The girl was hysterical as she struggled to breathe, to stay alive and blood…blood was everywhere.

On the ground, on her clothes, on her face, on her hair, on the flesh. She had lost a lot of blood. Too much blood. Not to mention…she smelt…oddly good. Tempting even. At least to those without the ability to withstand it yet it was too frightened. Too locked in that trance of terror.

Tears streamed violently down her face and Levy tried to persuade her in seeking help one more time.

"We need to get you medical treatment!"

She was stubborn he realized as he watched her painfully shake her head in denial. "Please help us!" She wept, trembling….viciously.

"You need medical treatment!" Levy insisted firmly and another attempt to help her up was yet again conducted.

"Where's your city?" Natsu finally asked and the girl, on hearing his voice had somehow found the strength to become alive again as she squeezed her way out of Levy's hold where her hands then reached out, grabbing onto his waistcoat.

"I don't know how far it is from here…" She grasped again. "The people who carried me away…I had manage… the village…L…" she grasped again. Each breath she released was too heavy and he knew based on the rasped breathing, the shaking, the trembling that her time was near.

Catching the woman before she could fall, Natsu slid his hands around her shoulders, staring into her blue eyes as they begun to fade. The sight in front of him was. His hold around her tightened and he lowered his head, ushering the onslaught of memories to somewhere calm and dark. "Where is your village?" he forced out through clenched jaws and tightly gritted teeth.

Again, she coughed, eyes growing in fear as her lips parted. Her breath stopped then she inhaled deeply, coughing again.

"Magnolia!" she wheezed again, trailing her hand to his vest and shakily taking it hostage. "Please save them…please save her…" Then her eyes had closed followed by an abrupt cease of her breathing.

The wind lashed out, curling across the heavy green of forestry and Natsu was sure, like him, the others had felt it.

This human. The girl. Strange it was indeed but no time could be spared further to dissect the strangeness of it all as he took to honoring the human's last request. Everyone except Levy who remained to give her a humane burial had been engulfed with his flames. To honor her last wish he desired yet he had failed her. They had arrived too late.

Another thing he could successfully add to his failures.

Blinking, pulling himself out of that memory, Natsu sighed, knocking a folded finger against his forehead. Now that he had revisited the past, the woman-the blue eyed beauty reminded him oddly yet only slightly of Lucy. Not only that but she had smelt awfully similar to Lucy which worsened this heavy feeling even more.

He needed to find out who had attacked that city but how could he when there was no one to answer. No one besides Lucy had survived and inquiring about it from his blonde headed mate was most certainly out of the question. Upsetting her was not within his intention. Making her cry he did not wish to ever see again. Beyond frustrating. That was what this situation was. Why did the girl smell similar to Lucy? And save her? Who was she referring to?

Silently, a groan slipped but he decided being angry would not get him anywhere. First, he needed to find out more about the city. After that, dependent on what he discovered, then his rage could follow afterwards. For now, he needed to stay calm. And he smiled, strolling into his massive Library, overflowing with an abundance of bookshelves. To its front littered a bunch of random tables with random chairs and broad staircases where yet another abundance of bookshelves resided and his nose crinkled in distaste.

For a moment, he had become so enrapture in his thoughts that he had almost failed to hear the soft voice of one of his female companions who called to him,

"Natsu you're up early?"

Casually, his eyes darted over to the aisle in the far off right. The sight of Levy, Erza, his face dropped, and Gajeel cluttering in the pathway of his library greeted him.

There was a pause. One that would have remained amongst the group if he hadn't murmured a quiet, "Good morning," which only received a dark cackle from none other than a stupid idiot named Gajeel whom replied, very darkly, "So the princess finally left her room."

Natsu was not amused though his gaze did narrowed dangerously. However no attempt was made to retaliate. He was not in the mood for this.

Behind his head, arms crossed and he asked, "Why are you guys up so early?"

Levy blinked. Gajeel simply grinned and Erza scoffed, landing her gaze dully on the book clutched in her hands and replied, "We could say the same to you. Natsu."

"Well. I wanted a book and Gajeel decided to accompany me but then we met up with Erza then she asked me if I could give her a hand looking for this particular book." Levy snickered, "It's very perverted." And she giggled, not knowing that doing such a thing was the wrong thing to do.

Erza's face exploded. The next thing Levy knew was that something solid had smashed against the back of her head and it hurt.

Tears leaked as she moaned a broken, "Outch…. T-That hurt, E-Erza."

Arms crossed, brows irked, Gajeel give the woman a violent glare, one that could rival a bull and yelled, "Oi Erza watch it!"

"Shut up both of you!" snapped the red head, face in perfect resonance to that of her colorful hair and Natsu simply raised a brow before stating, "Where's Jellal?"

A few moments was all it took for the scarlet haired beauty to regain composure then her hands folded across her breasts and she answered, "Sleeping."

She stared at him coldly. "Now, what brings you out of your room Natsu?"

"Natsu?" Levy murmured worriedly when there was no response. Only the lowering of his shoulders and the darkening of his face was offered to show he did in fact acknowledged the question. Other than that everything else had remained blank. Levy couldn't help but feel more concerned.

Natsu sighed loudly. "My mate's city." A deep breath. "I'm interested in the city."

"Hm, why?" Levy asked and Natsu merely shrugged. "Don't know. Something bout it just feels…weird."

In agreement, Erza nodded before voicing her opinion, "Agreed. Obliterating an entire city though it's not in our right to inquire, I figured since it's in relation to your mate that I would do some research on it. Besides, no one destroys an entire city unless it is either a threat."

"Or there's something worth it hiding there," Gajeel finished for her and she shook her head in agreement.

"Speaking of your mate. How is she?" Levy smiled weakly.

"Better. She's with Lissanna, Wendy and Mirajane."

Everyone blinked even Gajeel.

"Eh! You brought her out already and you didn't even tell us! How cruel Natsu!" Levy whined, pouting furiously and Erza muttered, "I should kill you now Natsu."

Oddly enough, he was reminded yet again just how violent the women in his life could be and he only hoped, Lucy wouldn't pick up their habits, tantrum and wicked demeanor. His male friends had suffered enough torture from their mates for him to know that he didn't want to go through the same thing.

Even when you were right, you were still wrong. Honestly, the female species were just another thing to add to his list of things he didn't understand.

Ignoring the death glares with a sigh, he replied dully, "I only brought her to the kitchen not too long ago."

"Really? Then lets go meet her Gajeel, Erza!"

Erza unfolded her arms and frowned. "As you wish but before we go, I guess I should fill you in on what I learnt."

"Hm?"

Their eyes met. "There's nothing special about it," the red head stated bluntly and he blinked. "You sure?"

"It's not even a city. It's a poor village who happened to be struggling."

Natsu's frown deepened. "Poor village?"

Erza nodded her head. "Yeah but perhaps there is one thing that might be of some interest to you."

"What?"

"The city, Magnolia was once a very prospering nation. In fact it rivaled Fiore in terms of wealth and prosperity."

His heart felt tighter. The swizzly dark feeling was back and he asked, "So what happened to it?"

The red head's brow arched. "You mean why it became poor?"

"Yeah."

Another cease of words.

A deathly silence.

And then she said it.

"The girl-your mate looks to be about that age when it happened."

His jaw tightened and his fists squeezed tighter. He didn't like this. "When what happened?"

"When the entire city was destroyed."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read. Now time for zodious-senpai's chattering. Originally, you guys were only suppose to get 6000 words. Lets just say zodious-chan was feeling beyond generous so she supplied you with an additional 1000 plus words! So seven thousands words in all and I am absolutely, beyond tired! I've never written so much words in three days as pathetic as that sounds. I would have just uploaded the previous 6000 words but I didn't like it hence I rewrote it into this. Now please tell me what you think about the plot? What kind of creatures do you think Natsu and co are? And what's up with Lucy's village. I wanna know if I'm on the right path so your help is most deeply needed so don't be afraid to attack zodious-sensei with questions!


End file.
